The frozen firefly,The burning dragon
by aka-nee
Summary: Black as my eyes,white as your hair,black as night,white as it's stars,black as dark, white as light,black as my dreams,white as your hopes,black as my shadow,white as your soul,black as my heart,white as your smile,black as my tears when I fall into your white embrace . Read and Review!hitsuhina.
1. Prologue

I gave my last exam paper to teacher and went out.

A lot of stories start with this. Stories that are about summer, beach, beautiful girls, handsome boys and a lot more.

A lot end. Stories full of stress, studying, school, and probably a cute boy who fell in love with a nerd girl.

However my story neither starts, nor ends with this sentence.

Reason?

Well, first I'm not a beautiful girl on the beach, nor a studios girl and as far as I know no boy fell in love with me.

And second…

I still stuck in this last exam.

My name is Hinamori Momo and this is how my story starts.

**Okay, I know there's not much to read and it would be kind of ridicules to ask for review. But if you review I promise that next part will be a LOT more!**

**So kindly leave a review and give me a piece of your mind, 'k?**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say that I don't own Bleach? if I owned it, it's name would be" my beloved taicho~~" **

**Akane.Y**


	2. The burning heart

Soooo …. Where was I?

Um….

Oh Right! At question …

Ten maybe….?

What is the name of element which…..

Whatever, It's not I care about the exams.

Well here in front of me, there's a boy…

With white hair…

And strange green eyes…

He's my crash…

Also known as Hitsugaya Toshiro…

A genius….

And a boy prodigy….

Who I'm sure has no problem at this chemistry exam…

While I'm dying to solve this problem…..

And the next…as well!

Who has a lot of fan girls faint when crossing the hallway…

Who has everything I longed for….

Hitsugaya Toshiro….

A boy prodigy…Huh?

I could see lot of people gathering around in the middle of the yard after exam. Some other already had gone home after the last exam. But my eyes could still see Toshiro with a boy with orange hair and one with red. I sighed, not knowing what I should do. Well you see, I'm not much of a talker. Actually I'm a shy, without much of self-confident. I think Toshiro would never like me. After all he has a lot of friends, he can have every girl he wishes, so why me?

Why a girl that even don't have any one who she can call friend?

Have you ever seen "it's a wonderful life" ?

Well ,it's a very famous film and an old one. In case you haven't it's about a man which wanted to commit suicide. But because he was a very nice man an angel was sent to him to convince him that's a wrong choice. The angel showed him how his life was a wonderful one. How he saved many lives and how his life touched others. So in the end the man understand each person's life is so important for the others.

That's the main point. Even if you haven't done anything important, someday an angel comes and helps you to gain what you need.

It's not always an beautiful angel, it maybe be a book , a friend ,a movie ,or even simpler, the sky or air.

And as I was walking down the street to reach my house after exam, I was waiting for my angel to arrive.

But I never thought how dangerously it would change my life.

**All right, chapter one is done! :D **

**Again a short chapter….I really don't like my chapters to be long. They would be boring…**

**But please review! If you don't, there's a small chance that I continue.**

**So even if you like it a little, do it! It'll become more interesting in the next chapters!**

**Akane .Y **


	3. The first step

Chapter two: the first step

I opened my bag and started searching for my keys, bring them out and opened the door. The house was dark. I turned the lights on and said "I'm home" to an empty house. I live in this house by myself. My mother died when I was three and my father doesn't work in this city. I went to bedroom and changed then I went to kitchen for making dinner. When I heard the bell ranged, I went there and opened the door. There was a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes. It was strange because I usually don't have many guests.

"Sorry, how can I help you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, a family doctor. I heard you need some help so I came here."

"Need help? Sorry Matsumoto-san but I living alone! How can I need FAMILY doctor?"

The strange woman just clapped her hands like she didn't heard what I just said.

"Well, you don't have a husband or something?"

I muttered" H…Husband? I'm only sixteen, you know?!"

"Well, What about fiancé?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"A boyfriend?"

"Not even a chance to get one"

"At least a lover?"

" Nope!"

"Come on, I bet you have a crash at someone!"

I really don't like the strangers that just come and knock on the door and ask personal questions. After all I'm living alone! And on the top of that I don't like nosy women.

So little colder that I even didn't expect myself, I said:

"It's really none of your business, good day Matsumoto-san."

And as I was ready to slam the door in her face, she nearly screamed:

"Oh my god! So you do have a crash! Let me help you get him!"

Okay, I don't know anything about mind and brain and this kind of things, but this woman seriously needs some kind of help on her mind and real soon.

"What do you mean?"

WHAT? I really said that? Impossible! It's just your imagination!

Yes, your mind is playing tricks on you. There's no way, just no way, that I could actually say that! No way that I answer this crazy woman! No way, just no …..

" Em, I think we might need some plan!"

Okay! I admit the defeat! I said that, and trust that mad woman who is still thinking in door way.

"Well, how about talking a little? You know, that I can understand your crash so we can come up with a plan?"

Just don't agree, say you're not interested and close the door, I'm sure the woman will just go aw…

"Okay, where can we meet?"

NO COMMENT!

"You know that little café down street? And be there by…."

She looked at her left wrist, but saw no watch.

"Actually what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to five." I closed the door a little ,so I could see the clock.

"Okay, be there at six, em…."

"Hinamori, Hinamori Momo."

"Right, Hinamori, here is my card, If you need anything just give me a call. See you at six"

She passed me a card, while winking, and waved her hand.

"Goodbye, Matsumoto-san."

I closed the door as she disappeared into the street.

And about two moments and so staring at the door, it hit me.

I REALLY HAVE AN APPONMENT WITH AN STRANGE AND CRAZY WOMAN, WHO CALLED HER SELF A FAMILY DOCTOR

AT A CAFÉ

TO TALK ABOUT MY CRASH!

Since when do crashes fall into family categories?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

If you ask several people what is the most frightening thing in the world, you receive many answer,

Death, wild animals, diseases, horror movies, zombies, darkness, monsters, ghosts and even homework.

But my answer would be 'change'. For some kind of people changing is a very frightening process. They just want peace while drinking their coffee and watching their grandchildren or doing their daily process.

I'm that kind of person. I really hate changing. That was why I was sitting on the sofa, hugging my knees and staring at that card, that the madwoman gave it to me, while the only sound I could hear was ticking of the clock.

And then, it was like someone awake inside me, someone else who I didn't know, but was so familiar with. And she just asked me:

"Are you satisfy with your life?"

I thought for a second, I was a shy girl, no one really liked me, and I had no real family and probably no future, so if I could ,would I want to change that?

"No."

And you know, it was my first change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was at the café , right in front of me was a woman, who I believe have some mind disability, drinking something that I really didn't want to even think about.

"Soooo…" she raised her head "who is this crash of yours ?"

"Em, his name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

" Okay, go on, his age, his hair, his eyes, his weight, his height , I have to know all of that."

"Em, he is at the same class as me, he has white hair and kind of strange green eyes. He is kind of a short person, but he is really cute!"

She went into a very deep thought and after a while she asked me:

"Does he know you?"

" I doubt he even notice my exist!"

"Really? Then let's give him some hints!"

And after, a little more thinking:

"Aha! got that!"

"what?"

"A love letter!"

I sighed " Don't bother !it won't work"

"Eh, why not?" she said with a little disappointment.

"Are you kidding? He has like what, a thousand girls from all over the school writing him fan letters, God, he even have his own, are you listening, his own fan girl club! Why would he answer me?!"

Matsumoto-san's eyes went wide a little. "quite popular, isn't he?"

"You haven't seen it yet believe me, it's much worse."

"Well" she winked "then we have to make him read that letter!"

"what do you mean?"

She smiled" oh don't worry! I have a PERFECT plan!"

"I really don't like that smile, Matsumoto-san."

" Like I said trust me." Her smile grow wider " and call me Rangiku!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What is Matsumoto's plan? well you see in the next chapter! and believe me it's very interesting!**

**Well I hope you like this story so far, but it hasn't gone into interesting parts!**

**It's actually five am here so I'm sorry if I used any weird language! And I will thank anyone who reviewed/fallowed next chapter I'm so tired now! **

**As always review! you just don't know how much I need them! **

**Akane.Y**


	4. Chapter 3: Will it work?

**Hi!**

**First I want to thanks renell and Saxophone (X3)(by the way why did you sound like I'm not going to continue this? I will, don't worry!(if you continue to review!)) for reviewing this story. And lili28shinigami for following this story. But before you read this chapter there is two warning I want to give.**

**WARNING ONE: there is a little ichihime in this chapter. If you don't like ichihime you can make it any couple you like with Ichigo (excluding Hinamori and Matsumoto). It doesn't matter until the last chapters.**

**WARNING TWO: I know none of you are actually that stupid but I need to say this, DO NOT do the things that are suggested by Matsumoto in this chapter or next chapters. They simply don't work.**

**Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

**Chapter three: Will it works?**

What is this sound? Ah, right. My alarm. It's the end of the spring break and the start of the new semester.

I woke up lazily. I really don't want to go to school. But then again, it's my routine every semester. I took a shower, and changed, went to kitchen and prepped some food for breakfast and lunch. After eating my breakfast, I prepped my bag. All right, I've got everything, books, pencil case, my lunch and …..Oh right, the love letter. I nearly forgot that. After understanding Rangiku-san's plan, I strongly reject it. It has a low chance of success anyway, but what I would lose? Hardly anything. So I went with her plan.

I closed my door and locked it. And then I head for the school. There's a forty five minutes walking distance. And as I was entering the school gate, I catch the sign of a certain white hair boy. He was with his friends as always, the orange hair boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the red one, Abarai Renji. There were two girls as well which I don't know well, Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia. Although they were talking to each other, Toshiro didn't seem to listen to conversation.

I sighed as the bell ranged. As I was walking to my first class I was calculating every possible situation I would get myself into after doing the plan.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

So, here, it's lunch break and after that our last period comes. Okay, Hinamori, take a breath you can do it, yes of course you can, hish, okay ,okay what's the first priority? Yes, make sure everyone is out.

Well, everyone is. Second one? Make sure again, then close the door. Okay and then… put the letter in his bag, okay, where does Toshiro sits? Em ….. right next to that window. Okay I had to hide it somewhere where he finds it only in the last moments of the class, so let's see, where to put it, where to put it… Aha! There ,in his homework note book ,it would be good. Usually no one do anything with this note book until the end of period, okay Hinamori you did it , now relax, put it back to its place and…wait, was that the sound of the door?

No, no, just your imagination, don't worry , you're almost there, ten percent to go, and….done. Okay now walk away like nothing happens and fight this damn temptation to go and pick that letter.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I never ever ever felt that nervous in my life. We had math with Ukitake-san and I couldn't even focus on the lesson. I really control myself not to stare at Toshiro's bag. Agh , it's killing me! Focus Hinamori, come on, there is only thirty minutes left, only half of an hour, you can do it , you can do it!

Okay ,go to next problem, what is it? Right I think I can solve it, Ukitake-san explain it a moment ago , first we should do this and then….

Please bell, I beg of you, please ring.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

I was at the place that I mentioned on my letter. That was our deal, I would wait for him thirty minutes and then if he didn't come I would go back, but please Toshiro, come!

Well, if he won't come, me and Rangiku-san have to think another plan, but Rangiku-san was pretty sure that he will come, so I was sitting on the bench and just staring at the sky, actually too scared to look and see if he would come or not.

After fifteen minutes, when I was starting to feel disappointment, I heard a voice:

"Are you Hinamori Momo?"

OH MY GOD! He actually comes! He really comes! Okay Hinamori calm down, this is so important. One wrong movement and everything would be ruined.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you write this letter?" he showed me the letter which I put in his bag. Oh thank you Rangiku-san. Your plan is really working!

But I jumped from the spot I was sitting like I was surprised and narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, but why is it in your hands?"

"I found it in my bag, next time you want to write a love letter, at least make sure to put it in right bag!"

Yeah, so it was our plan, we would write a love letter but Toshiro would never answer to any of HIS fan letters, right?

But if we address it to someone else, for example Kurosaki Ichigo, then put it into Toshiro's bag, he would come and bring back something which wasn't his.

After all, people just love correcting other people's mistakes.

"WHAT? I'm pretty sure it was Kurosaki-kun's bag!" it was another part of the plan, I should sounded surprised, so he wouldn't suspect. I continued "Did you steal it?"

"What? No! Why would I do something that stupid?"

I narrowed my eyes again "Don't know, what was your name again?"

Of course, I knew his name all my life time, but I had to act.

"It's none of your business, now get the letter, I don't have time for chit chat!"

He shakes the letter in front of my face, but I didn't catch it.

"Hey, you are one of Kurosaki-kun's friends, right?"

He raised his eye brow" Yeah, why?"

I clapped my hands in joy "Well then you can introduce me to him!"

"No, I can't. "

"Eh, why?"

"It's troublesome!"

"Oh come on! I will do something for you as a pay back!"

"I don't need anything, just get your letter."

I grab it. "Oh and by the way thanks for bringing the letter back and excuse me for suspecting you."

"Whatever" he answered. "And a friendly advice," he turned and started to walk away "forget about Kurosaki, he's with Inoue now."

Of course, I knew that. That was a reason I address that letter to him.

As he went further, I remembered something "Oh, I didn't catch your name!" I yelled.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

All right, Hitsugaya Toshiro, you may be a child prodigy, but let's see how well you can play in this love game.

Then let's decide who is going to be the winner.

Will you fall in love with me?

Or do I have to give up on you?

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Yay! The end of this chapter!**

**If you're thinking that Hinamori would win, because it's HitsuHina fan fic, then you're wrong!**

**So plan number one, success!**

**What would be plan number two?**

**Wait until next chapter!**

**And mention this in your reviews:**

**Should I involve Aizen or not?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
